


Wendy in Wonderland

by DWEmma



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/pseuds/DWEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has believed Wendy's stories about her adventures in Neverland until a female doctor shows her a special lookingglass and tells her to have her own adventures in Wonderland. </p>
<p>My apologies to not following any of the specific prompt ideas given to me by my recipient. I got a plot bunny and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendy in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“You say it was another land?” she asked, looking more down at the ink she dipped her pen into than at the girl. 

“It was what it was,” she said, but not in a defiant way. Wendy wasn’t trying to be rude, but she had told the story to so many doctors. That this one was a lady doctor didn’t seem to matter. 

Wendy was tired of telling the story. She was tired of explaining where all the boys had come from. No one asked them questions over and over. Only her. 

“What was the portal like to get there?” she asked, and Wendy was shook from her boredom. None of the other doctors had asked how she got there. All the rest asked if it had been a dream, if she was lying, if all the boys had made up the flying. And sure, doctors had asked her similar questions in a mocking tone, but this woman seemed not to be mocking her. Also Wendy had to wonder at the fact that she seemed to be a lady doctor. A lady doctor who was of the age one might become a mother, but was not a mother, but, rather, a doctor. 

“’Twas not a portal, Miss,” Wendy corrected. 

“Doctor,” Miss corrected her. 

“Miss Doctor,” said Wendy. “’Twas an island.”

“But you flew to get there?” she asked. 

Wendy nodded. She prepared herself to be mocked. 

“And once you got there, you were shot by a pack of boys from the sky and made to act their mother,” she summarized, with a quite unfair tone, in Wendy’s opinion. 

“It wasn’t like that, Miss. Doctor. The boys needed a mother. I could play mother quite well, as I am almost grown,” Wendy said, feeling less sure of that statement than she had been each time she had explained the events before. “And they let me be a part of the adventures.” This part felt less exciting than it had been. The doctor was ruining her memories of her adventures. They had been hers, hadn’t they been? 

Miss Doctor nodded. 

Wendy waited for her to speak. 

“Come with me,” the Doctor said, putting down her pen. She lead Wendy to a large lookingglass on the wall. “What do you see?” she asked her. 

“I see a young lady,” Wendy sighed, noticing her eyes mature and adult, her figure starting to take on a ladylike shape, and how tall she had gotten, even since getting back from Neverland. 

The doctor sighed an exasperated sigh. “Not you. Why must you young ladies be so self obsessed? What do you see in the lookingglass?” 

Wendy felt rebuked. She was told to look in the glass and state what she saw. And she clearly saw herself. 

“What do you see behind your form?” the doctor asked. 

“Ah,” stalled Wendy, who never really had looked in a glass to see anything but herself. Why would she, when she could just turn around and see it properly? But as she began to look, she started to spot the differences. The tea the two women had been ignoring as they spoke was tea colored outside of the glass, but took on a purple cast in the glass. The table legs, which were just normal carved wood on her side of the glass were almost cat paws where they met the floor in the glass. And were those china figures on the shelf moving? She quickly turned around, and of course they weren’t. But in the glass…

She looked at the doctor questioningly. 

“I think you’re owed your own adventure,” she stated enigmatically. “Put your hand up to the glass.” 

Wendy lifted her hand, and felt the glass give way like a pool of water, her hand plunging into the other side. 

“Who are you?” Wendy asked, really looking at the doctor for the first time. 

“I’m Dr. Liddell,” she said. “And things behind that glass are not always what they appear.” 

Wendy plunges her entire arm through the glass. She looks at Dr. Liddell. “Will you come with me?” she asks. 

She shakes her head. “I’ve been many times. It’s most fun when you go alone. It’s called Wonderland.” 

“But I’ve never been somewhere magical alone,” Wendy protested. 

“I’m aware of that. Have fun,” the doctor said. 

Wendy looked scared, but she reached through the glass, and pushed herself into Wonderland. 

****

Wendy looked around. She found herself on what looked like a giant chessboard, and when she looked behind her, she didn’t see the lookingglass anywhere. She wished for some pixie dust. But as she had none, she began walking across the board. 

Wendy had really never been alone before. Not truly alone. Even when she was quite little, before John, before Michael, there had been Nana. There had been mother and father, always hovering in the distance, if not nearby. But now Wendy was truly on her own. 

She had never been taught the rules of chess. More of a boy’s pastime, according to her father. But she knew that queens were the pieces that had great strength if they were brought out from the back line, but were a terrible exposure to bring out before they were ready. Perhaps Wendy was like the queens. How did they move? To the side? To the front? Diagonally? Wendy wasn’t sure. So she began to move diagonally from one darkened checkered piece of land to the next. 

“Traveling as you swallow flies?” a voice came out of nowhere. 

“Peter? Who said that?” asked Wendy, looking up, expecting to see Peter putting on a silly voice. But, of course, Peter was in Neverland. And Wendy would never go to Neverland again. She was too grown up. 

“To swallow flies would make you a frog, but if your voice is froggy, you might travel as the swallow flies,” the voice said, not making a lick of sense. 

“I believe whomever you are, you are being quite silly. Come down and introduce yourself to me if you would like to make my acquaintance, and if not, kindly go away.” Wendy continued on her journey, not even looking around. She was more irritated than curious. 

“If it is danger you seek, you’re going the wrong way,” said the voice. 

“I am not, in fact, seeking anything specifically. I came here to…well I don’t specifically know why I came here. But I did not come to seek danger. Does anyone actually seek out danger?” she said from her heart, but instantly thought of Peter, dashing into battle over the thrill of it. 

“If it’s safety you seek, every way is the wrong way,” the voice suddenly came from a smile with no face, around the height of a man’s trouser stockings, were Wendy a man. 

“If you think that someone who has been kidnapped by pirates fears a smile with no face attached to it, you should go threaten a nose with no face,” Wendy said, feeling quite proud of herself. 

“Like this?” the lips said, while disappearing, leaving only a nose. “You do smell most interesting. Like a rose, but with a pig’s features instead of a rose’s.”

“There seems to be a lot of talking in this world and not much action,” said Wendy, fed up with the circular conversation, and ignoring the pig comment. She’d rather face down a fairy crazed with jealousy than keep talking around in circles. 

And the board began to crack. Wendy wasn’t sure if it was real or false, but she ran as fast as she could to keep from falling down. 

The mouth and nose appeared now, attached to a whole face and body, but huge. It was a cat, of sorts, but not as much a cat as the idea of a cat. Wendy wished for Peter to come and save her. She wished for the lost boys to come and poke that cat in the nose and make it stop. She wished that Tinkerbell would arrive and distract the giant thing. 

But none of these were around. She was in someone else’s fantasy world. Well, she supposed that Neverland had been someone else’s fantasy world when she first got there, and had to learn the rules. But how could a cat be only a smile, only a nose, and then grow so big it could be an earthquake? 

Perhaps this was a dream. Nothing made sense here anyhow. So she closed her eyes tight and pinched herself. That didn’t work. So instead of running from the cat, she ran toward it, and pinched it. 

“Ouch!” said the cat, stopping the destruction to lick the spot Wendy had pinched. “That wasn’t very nice.” 

“Well you were destroying your world!” said Wendy, feeling odd having a sensible argument with a giant cat. 

“Which world would you have me destroy?” the cat asked her, looking quite hurt. “I’m only in this one.” 

Wendy thought long and hard. Would she like London’s society to be smashed to bits? Should this giant cat beast be dropped at the Christmas Ball, on top of all of those boys who think themselves ready to be suitors? Or should it be dropped on the pirates of Neverland? Peter probably needs help now that his gang has left him. But as she thought, she saw the land restore itself, creating mountains and valleys where there once was flat, but covered in greenery and flowers. 

“Destruction brings growth,” the cat said. “Growth brings destruction. Destroy, grow, destroy, grow.” 

“I see, Mr. Cat,” Wendy said, feeling oddly respectful to the cat now that she had heard his side of things, and seen his flowers. 

“Would you grow if I destroyed you? I once knew a girl who could grow to the size of a house,” the cat said, and Wendy began to feel afraid. The cat began to laugh. She began to run. 

She ran so fast that she didn’t notice when the chess board ended, and she fell through the air. She fell slower than she should have, though she hadn’t had pixie dust in over a year. She tried to think happy thoughts, about Peter, about how well the lost boys were doing at their school work, about…about…about…but without pixie dust, it’s not like happy thoughts could just appear. 

As she fell, she started to notice the things around her. She saw little tea cups that danced; she saw fish with wings; she saw a mouse reciting the words of William Shakespeare as he floated on a leaf. 

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more,” he proclaimed, as Wendy continued to fall. 

She looked up, and found that the cat had disappeared. It was then that she landed in the water. As she plunged down, she found herself surrounded by the colored bubbles of mermaid lagoon. She was sinking down into the water when she looked up and was face to face with a mermaid. She lifted Wendy back up to safety on a rock, and Wendy looked around. 

“Am I in Neverland?” she asked. 

“Why of course,” said the red haired mermaid. 

“But I was just in Wonderland. And I came her through a lookingglass, I didn’t fly. How could I get to a far away island by walking through a lookingglass?” Wendy said, and then had a horrible thought. “Am I dead?” 

The blond mermaid laughed a laugh that seemed ruder to Wendy that it ought to have been. “You mortals are so concerned with death. If you were dead, you’d be dead, wouldn’t you?” 

“So I’m really in Neverland again?” Wendy asked, getting excited. “And Peter is here?” 

The mermaids shrugged their shoulders, in their callous way. 

Wendy pulled herself out of the water fully, her clothing dripping, and began to run toward Peter’s hiding spot as fast as she could. She felt the water dragging down her clothes, and she must have looked a fright, but she kept going. 

“Peter, Peter!” she yelled, to no one in particular, not even considering the danger of the pirates hearing her first. When she got to the hideout, she found nothing. Not even the remains of what had once been there. She stopped entirely and tried to catch her breath. 

“Ha!” yelled a voice from behind her, as a sword was held up to her throat from around her shoulder. She couldn’t see her attacker, but she knew him to be Peter. 

“Peter, it’s Wendy!” she proclaimed, not even afraid of the sword. “I’ve come back to you!” 

“Who?” Peter asked. “Who’s Wendy?” 

“Very funny, Peter,” Wendy said, sure that he was kidding. 

“Very funny, Peter,” said a large booming voice from a mouth with no body. 

Wendy grabbed at the place where the cat should have been, around where the mouth floated, and began to shake. He made no resistance whatever: and still, as Alice went on shaking him, he began to materialize slowly. She shook harder and harder, and she felt Peter’s hands and sword fall away until she found herself back in the Lady Doctor’s office. 

The Doctor sat there as if no time had passed. Though had it? Wendy wasn’t sure if she had dreamed what she had dreamed or if she had really gone to Wonderland and to Neverland, if Peter really had forgotten her. 

“How was your adventure?” asked Dr. Liddell. “Was it everything you wanted it to be?” 

Wendy didn’t answer. She wasn’t sure there was an answer.


End file.
